Variable House Size
by SadlyShortlyBefore
Summary: Law had just brought Kid from from the hospital, and almost immediately they had gotten into a disagreement, how would that leading the cuddling on the bed? Prompt Challenge: Day 9. AU Kid x Law.


Author's Note: Okay, I barely made it in time. I rushed it out within an hour in order to post it before 12am. So yea, this seems to be really rushed and such, but I will edit it next week when things aren't so hectic. Enjoy!

Prompt: **Home**

Disclaimer: I don't own Kid, Law or One Piece.

* * *

Law had wrapped Kid's arm around his shoulder and went on to help the both of them to the front door of their apartment. For a moment, Law had thought that they wouldn't make it to the door with their constant struggling and staggering. But this was proved wrong when Kid quickly removed his arm from Law and went towards the door. Even though Kid thought he was walking like he used to, Law noticed the difference. Kid obviously found it harder to walk normally and significantly more tiring.

Law knew why Kid had rejected his help. Their neighbor was peering through the window, looking at them strangely. Kid did not want his so called pride to be trampled on by depending on Law. Following in after Kid, Law closed the door while Kid found himself a comfortable place on the couch; being strapped agonizingly on the hospital bed had almost driven him out of him mind. Kid never knew that the couch in their house was this comfortable.

Law carried Kid's bag upstairs to their room and did the unpacking, leaving the redhead down in the living, enjoying the oh-so-comfortable couch. Never did Law expect, Kid had gotten up from the couch and was busying him with the search of his pack of cigarettes, and not to mention, alcohol.

No matter how hard Kid searched every corner of the house, he could not find the either of them. It had certainly taken Kid some time to search the house and soon, Law came down to the living to meet the irritated male.

"Don't bother, you won't find them."

Law understood Kid's actions the moment he heard Kid let out an exasperated sigh after slamming the refrigerator shut. Kid instantly turned around, shock and anger was evident on his features. He could not believe that Law had hid, or even thrown them away.

"What the hell did you say, Trafalgar?!"

Kid hollered, stomping towards Law who seemed to have unluckily trapped in a corner of the room. When Kid was right in front of Law, his slammed his palm onto the wall right beside Law's head. The impact generated a loud sound that echoed slightly throughout the small house.

Despite the situation, Law had remained unfazed by Kid's actions and had obviously found a way to stop the rough treatment he was receiving. His tattooed hands trailed up to Kid's bandaged chest, and put slight pressure onto that particular spot. Kid had bit back a wince and slapped Law's arm away.

"Fighting with me won't bring you your stuffs."

Law had hid them all away from Kid. He did not want Kid to go back to that unhealthy lifestyle of his so soon, at least until he had fully recovered. However, Kid definitely did not have that in mind. His eyes were fixed onto Law's and he was shooting daggers at Law through his eyes. A few seconds of staring and glaring on Kid's part, Kid broke the gaze and head for the door.

Out of the door, the frown that was previously on Kid's face was changed into a victorious smirk. Law won't be stopping him from getting what he want, he couldn't. Kid knew that he could not be walking around for too long and decided to make his trip to the convenience store quick.

* * *

Kid began his way from with a white plastic in his hands while the other held the cigarette to his mouth. He wasn't a heavy smoker; he just liked to and wanted to. That's all he felt about it, and he wouldn't call it addiction.

Law who had been left at home was busy packing up the things that he would definitely need to change Kid's bandage later. The sudden banging of the door had brought his attention elsewhere.

Right at the entrance, Kid stood there with the cigarette between his fingers. The smirk was undoubtedly directed at Law who had failed to stop him from whatever he liked.

"And what are you gonna do about this now, Doctor Trafalgar?

Even though Law had been somewhat pissed at Kid's tone, he buried those rage somewhere else and ignored Kid who was so proud of himself. Law head up again towards their room, deciding that he should just continue the book he was reading a few days ago. With that in mind, he took out the book and lay on their bed, comfortable and homely, but maybe just a bit too big right now.

For ten whole minutes, Kid had been down in the living, still being proud that he had come up with such an amazing idea to piss Law off. He had missed being in their apartment. The unique scent of their house, the cozy but maybe too small size and the presence of Law being together under the same roof as him made him wonder how he had survived those weeks in the hospital.

His mind eventually wandered off to think about his lover that was currently in _their room. _Law. Law. Law… Kid's silly grin was immediately wiped off when he thought through the things about Law.

_That guy… he wouldn't be angry right..?_

With a groan, Kid stuck his cigarette into the ashtray and headed up to their room, wanting to pacify the angry Law that he was imagining right now. He opened the door silently and saw that Law was immersed deep into the thick book that was held in those, slender and sexy hands.

Kid headed towards the bed from the other and stole Law's book from his hand. That had obviously captured the required attention from Law when he saw the slight pout on _his lover's _face. Kid knew that he shouldn't say it out loud that it had looked so cute on Law.

Instead, he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's lean waist and nuzzled into the fabric of his clothes. Law shifted about, trying to find the right position to be in, in order to be comfortable. Soon, he settled on the bed.

Even though he hated that Kid began smoking so soon, he couldn't help but think that Kid's scent was more arousing with the slight smell of the cigar. This had obviously shown Kid that Law wasn't angry with, and that is more than enough.

"Eustass-ya, you know, the house is really too big without you."

That had brought a soft chuckle from the redhead as they snuggled knowing that soon the cuddling would soon progress into something more.

* * *

Author's Note: Okay, I hoped you have enjoyed this story! Hopefully it had made your day better or something! I was on the verge on giving up this daily thing today because I felt that I would never make it, but thanks those amazing and sweet encouragements, I went ahead and tried! Thank you so much for viewing my story! Cya ~


End file.
